Second Opportunity
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te encontraras con una pareja igual a tus padres que ya no estan?¿Que pasaria si no resulta ser una coincidencia?¿Y sin son sus reencarnaciones y no puedes decirles nada? Por esa situacion pasan los mellizos ibericos
1. Chapter 1

Era típico en la ciudad madrileña montar un pequeño mercado con puesto de ambiente navideño. Era bastante grande y discurrido, había mucha gente mirando los adornos hechos con mimos por los artesanos o comprando decorados para tan bonita fecha.

España había arrastrado a su hermano mellizo hasta este para comprar las cosas con las que decoraría la casa esas fiestas y en la cena familiar que hacían todos los años. Ya llevaban tres bosas entre figuritas para el belén, guirnaldas de muchos colores y luces de casi tantos colores como las guirnaldas, y ahora tocaba la decoración del árbol. El menor miraba unas bolas decorativas de color rojo que según él "parecían tomates" el luso no pudo mas que rodar los ojos ante la comparación, ese hermano suyo no iba a cambiar nunca por muchos siglos que pasaran. Su mirada jade fue a parar a una joven pareja en la cual, el hombre colocaba unas orejeras de conejito a la chica. Paulo observo la escena con atención, sobre todo a la mujer. Esta tendría unos veintitantos, tenia el pelo castaño claro hasta la cintura, su piel era morena pero no tanto como la de su acompañante. No obstante lo que mas le llamo la atención al luso fueron los ojos, de un color jade precioso y que el luso solo había visto en una persona aparte de él y su hermano, y la sonrisa cálida que adornaba el rostro de la chica dándole un aspecto casi angelical

¿Qué se pareciera tanto a su madre (prácticamente su copia) era coincidencia? Quizás.

Aunque la duda quedo despejada cuando miro al hombre con mas atención. Un hombre fuerte, de piel morena como si tuviese raíces árabes, facciones duras y ojos azules. Tenia el pelo castaño oscuro casi negro pero a pesar de que no pegaba nada con el aspecto de tipo duro que tenia, sonreía de manera dulce a la mujer como si lo que tuviera delante fuera lo mas preciado en su vida.

Paulo tiro de su hermano fuera de la tienda para que viera a la pareja y asegurarse no haberse vuelto loco, no era normal ver a tus padres muertos en plan parejita en mitad de la calle.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?¿Esas orejeras tan monas?

-No eso no es…

-¿Quieres unas de pollito?

-Bueno eso quizás…-admitió avergonzado el luso

-¡sabia que eso te gustaría! Fusososo~

-¡Que no es eso lo que te quería enseñar!-señalo con disimulo a la pareja-¿esos no te recuerdan a alguien?

La nación hispana se puso a mirar atento a la pareja

-…mama y papa..

-Exacto..

Los mellizos ibéricos fueron siguiendo a esa pareja que tanto se parecía a sus padres y fingieron encontrarse con ellos "accidentalmente" en una tienda. Rápidamente, Antonio y la chica empezaron a hablar como si se conocieran de siempre sobre los adornos de navidad y la familia mientras el hombre moreno y Paulo solo miraban sonriendo levemente.

-¡Âkil~! ¿Comemos con ellos? ¿siiii?-pregunto la chica enganchándose con cuidado al cuello de su pareja

-No se Similce…quizás ellos tengan planes

-¡Ninguno!-respondieron rápidamente y a la vez los mellizos

-Entonces perfecto~

Los hermanos sonrieron y dejaron que la joven pareja eligiera el lugar donde comer que resulto ser un restaurante no muy lejos de allí y donde podrían llegar andando.

-Oye...¿que nombres mas raro tenéis no?-pregunto el luso que no se le había escapado que se llamaban igual que Cartago e Iberia

-nuestros padres eran historiadores y les gustaron

-Pues son muy bonitos~ fusosososo~

-Me gusta eso que haces-rio suavemente la chica-fusoso~

-¿y vosotros como os llamáis?-pregunto el hombre

-Portugal-respondió automáticamente el luso que rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error al presentarse como nación-Nuestros padres era…geógrafos…y les hizo gracia...él-señaló a su mellizo-es España

-Son muy raros…

-¡Pues a mi me gustan~!

Una vez dentro del restaurante, se sentaron la pareja junta y las naciones enfrente y todavía les recordaban mas a sus padres. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Similce estaba embarazada.

-Oh...¡Felicidades~!-canturreó el español

-¿Son mellizos?

-¡Si!

-¿Cómo lo has sabido…?-pregunto Âkil mirando al luso

-…Intuición

-¡Pues que intuición mas buena~!-exclamo feliz Similce-vosotros también lo sois no?

-Exacto, que lista~-sonrió todo encanto Antonio

-Se os ve buenos chicos-comentó el hombre cruzándose de brazos-vuestros padres estarán orgullosos de vosotros

La sonrisa que había acompañado todo el tiempo a los ibéricos fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta que bajaron la cabeza apenados.

-No lo sabemos…

-…murieron cuando éramos pequeños..

-oh…-puso mala cara al ver su error-lo siento..

-¡Âkil!¡los pusiste tristes!-protesto la chica haciendo un gracioso mohín y golpeando suavemente el pecho de su novio. Después cogió la mano de Toño y la acaricio con suavidad-seguro que estén donde estén están muy orgullosos de vosotros-dijo sonriendo de manera dulce

A España se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras su mellizo luso miraba a otro lado al estar prácticamente en la misma situación. Tenían a sus padres tan cerca y no podían hacer nada, no podían decirles nada. Es español no aguanto mas y se lanzo a abrazar a Similce ante la mirada sorprendida de Âkil mientras su novia correspondía el abrazo y consolaba al joven hispano. Paulo se levanto y cogió de la mano a su hermano que aun lloriqueaba

-Nos tenemos que ir…-susurro rápidamente y dejo un billete de cincuenta euros en la mesa-invitamos nosotros…esperamos que os vaya muy bien en esta vida…de verdad…

Después de eso se marcharon corriendo sin comer nada, sabían que si estaban allí mucho mas acabarían llorando los dos y contándolo todo

Similce y Âkil se miraron

-¿sabes? Tengo la sensación de que les conozco de algo

-Yo también, Âkilito..-dijo la chica y acaricio suavemente la tripa, sonriendo dulcemente-Ya tengo los nombres para los niños..

-¿Cuáles?

-Paulo y Antonio

* * *

No se si se ha entendido que son las rencarnaciones de Cartago e Iberia pero bueno lo son XD

Espero que os haya gustado y dejeis review~


	2. Epilogo

Había pasado un año ya desde el extraño encuentro de la pareja con las naciones.

Los pequeños Paulo y Antonio habían nacido y eran dos niños preciosos de pelo castaños revuelto y ojos jade como los de su madre, además de una piel suave y de color canela. La única manera de diferenciarlos era por los bodys de distintos colores que llevaban puestos.

Âkil leía el periódico mientras su ahora esposa, les leía a los niños un cuento infantil en el suelo.

-y entonces la bruja malvada se transformo en un dragón y…-se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta-voy~

La muchacha se levanto y salió del salón donde estaban, cosa que aprovecharon los niños para pintarraquear el dibujo de la bruja que venia en el cuento. A los pocos minutos, volvió Similce con una cesta enorme.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Âkil

-Un hombre con chaqueta me lo dio y no dijo nada mas…

-Ábrela...veamos que es..

Al hacer eso se dieron cuenta de que todo lo que contenía, desde ropa hasta peluches, eran con adornos de pollitos y toros. A los bebes se les ilumino la cara y fueron a coger los peluches, Antonio de un toro y Paulo de un pollito.

-Viene una nota-dijo Similce y le dio el papel a su marido para que la leyera

_Queridos Âkil y Similce:_

_Os regalamos esta cesta para vuestros niños que estamos seguros de que serán muy lindos y les encantara todo lo que hay dentro_

-Vaya, que atentos...quien sea...¿de quien es?

-Esta firmado por Portugal y España y con los sellos de cada país a los lados

-Esos chicos son muy amables y considerados-dijo sonriendo Similce y miro a sus hijos-espero que Antonio y Paulo sean como ellos de mayores


End file.
